Cosmic Flare: My Story
This story is my OC. From the start of my life up to the current point! I wouldn't say that i've lived the most interesting of lives so far, but it's a pretty good one. My First Years Since a young age my parents have always been praising me for my special talent. Since I was only three I was able to levitate items easilly, and I was showing a real interest into the magic of space and time. When it was time for school, I was never welcomed into the popular groups. The magic i possesed was too much for them, and they bullied me for it. Eventually I was able to beg my parents to let me try out at Celestia's school for gifted and talented unicorns. I made them feel as if there was no other choice but to let me try. So, they put my application form into the mail and sent it off with the small fee. Unfortunately I had no idea that those few bits were all we had for the weeks grocery fund. We were certainly a poor family. My mother's talent was flower assorting and my dad's talent was... well... that's just the thing. He was a blank flank. Only my father was a unicorn and seeing that he was talentless only made me think that I would be just as useless to Canterlot. Two weeks later and my entry request finally passed through. Even though it said I had to wait until i was four, I was still completely overjoyed! I couldn't beleive it. I of all people made it into the entry exam. Since that day I did nothing but practice my magical skills to prepare myself for that day. My parents began to think their life could change around completely, and it did! Not in the way you would expect..... but it certainly did. The Entry Exam And so, I turned four and my entry exam into the school had finally arrived. I was utterly thrilled. There was no other way that I could be more exited. When my father was four, he could barely levitate an item such as a chunky book. I on the other hand, was able to levitate rather large objects and knew my first spacial spell. It was a minor distortion spell. For a short time I could suspend smallish items in the space rift, rendering it useless. It was vital that I impressed the judges as good as I could. Eventually, the hour came by, the test was just through the doors that lay in front of me. Naturally i was frightened to death and my legs were shaking like a mule. Nontheless, I walked in. At first it was really awkward as they entered. My parents were sat in the corner and I was in the middle of a big, empty room. Their stares were so judgemental. If at any point I messed up, I knew it meant my dream was gone and my parents would have wasted their money on my. In a way it made me determind. It also made me cry a little. So, I stood in the middle of the room, I looked up into there faces and eventually they said "Let the test begin". First of they wanted levitation. So I levitated things. Then they wanted a minor transformation spell. So I made a ball into a square. Finally, they stared at me and said "Teleportation". I froze. Teleportation was a little farfetched for every unicorn I knew. Still. I held my horn high into the air and began focusing my aura. Sparks were flying off of my horn and I knew it would be hard. But just as they were leaving. It happened. I managed to teleport onto a chair. Of course that wasn't remotely where I wanted to go, but they were impressed and that put a smile on my face. Overall, I passed. With a 75% boundry for entry I, the poor pony with a blank flank for a dad, managed 83%. I got in. I was told to say goodbye to my parents and pack instantly. As I danced around the room, looking like a moron, I noticed that my parents were talking to someone by the door. When I turned to talk to them, I was pushed aside and told to read my books. Hours later my parents came back in and asked me a question. "Do you really want this? Do you really want to learn magic?" Shocked by how suddenly unsure they were I asked what was wrong. All they said to me was "It's fine." Despite how it was clear they were upset. Still, determind to get in I ignorently said yes and that it was a dream come true. They smiled, gave me my things, and then left. Shortly after a kind stallion directed me to my room. And that was it, I was to start classes on monday and... that was it. Learning Magic & Life Lessons Three years later I was doing well in my magic. I was easilly capeable of all basic magic and a lot of the intermediate stuff. I was also beginning to learn what I was best at. Still classes were fun and the friends I had made were cool. One was a pegasus and the rest were unicorns. The pegasus wasn't really a friend, but my mail deliverer. She was funny but rather odd. Still, The princess always seemed odd with me. Always scowling as if I had done something wrong despite my skills. No matter what I tried to do to impress her she was always the same. I got a small job in the labatory preparing chemicals. "It will help with the pay" she told me. I never understood that. Every now and again there would be some talent show or some stay or go exam that would test me and as I though i passed evey single one. It did get a bit too much from time to time, but what I wanted most was the chance to see my parents. Celestia had it arranged to see my parents, and I could go to. "You will be fine" she said. "Nothing bad will happen" she said. Eventually I got my special day. I was planning on teleporting about and all sorts, desperate to prove to my parents that I was doing a good thing and that I was strong. We arrived that night, I darted out of the the cabin and ran inside only to find a horrible thing. My parents were crying. Suddenly, two gaurds blocked me, Celestia walked in and sealed the door. She wanted money. Apparently my parents were not able to keep up the cost of my education for years and Celestia wanted answers. Outraged, I distorted the light around the princess to block her view and teleported my parents out of the house. Then all I remember from that day is yelling "Run!" "Run like the wind!" and they did. But the gaurds chased them down and the princess was closing in on me. Then all I remember hearing is (more comming soon.)